For Him I'd Do Anything
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Harry is soon to make the worst decision he's ever made; marrying Ginny. He doesn't love her like that, he's in love with someone else, and he'll do anything anything for him.


**For Him I'd Do Anything**  
**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

I've got major love for this pairing now so yeah enjoy :)

* * *

Harry Potter sat alone in the churchyard where, in just eight hours, all his friends and honorary family would fill chatting and smiling. He wasn't smiling though, he wasn't even happy because in just eight hours he would make the biggest mistake of his life.

Ginny Weasley, he didn't love her, she was like a little sister not a wife. Harry didn't want to marry her, he didn't want to have children with her and if this wedding went ahead it would surely mean that Harry would have to keep his secret until the day he died. Harry Potter would never be happy, he would have to lie on a daily basis to everyone and grin and bear it when his wife kissed him and touched him and -

Harry's face dropped to his knees and he hugged them tightly to his body. He needed to tell Ginny everything. He needed to tell Ginny he was gay before anything got worse. It would surely break her heart if he cancelled the wedding now, he would disappoint so many people and he wouldn't do that.

Harry couldn't help feel cheated though, what with all the Voldemort stuff and now, barely eight months after, he was getting married. If only he could run away, of course that wouldn't be very Gryffindor of him, but he'd always suspected that as he grew older that Slytherin might have actually been the correct house for him. Then, maybe, it would have been more acceptable for him to flee the country to escape his impending, doomed-to-be-a-disaster marriage and start afresh with all the freedom he should have had after Voldemort's defeat.

Maybe America.

Harry had almost been completely lost in his thoughts when his ears picked up the soft crunch of gravel behind him. All of a sudden he was on his feet, wand in hand and ready to attack.

"Woah there, Potter. It's only me."

Harry's eyes came to rest on the hard features of Oliver Wood as his soft Scottish accent drifted through the air to meet Harry's ears making him grin stupidly. This was the man, he would give it all up for.

This was the man that Harry loved with all of his heart.

Oliver had introduced him to Quidditch, trained him to play, complimented his skills and pointed out his weaknesses regardless of him being the Boy-Who-Lived. Oliver didn't care about that, he always wanted what was best for Harry and had treated him as a person not a saviour. Harry had been so glad about this, so glad that in third year he'd cornered Oliver after their final Quidditch match of him being Captain whilst Harry was a Seeker.

* * *

**May 1994, After Winning the Quidditch Cup**

Oliver Wood was just hunting around in his locker for a t-shirt when he heard Harry Potter call his name from behind. He turned to see the raven-haired boy run a wayward hand through his hair so that it sat in that perfect way atop his head. Oliver didn't falter though, so what if the lad was hot, he couldn't. It was Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived, who was only in third year for pete's sake, besides Oliver didn't think he was gay.

"What's up Potter?" He decided to play it dumb despite the fact he knew that Harry looked uncomfortable and if Oliver was calm then hopefully he could ease that.

"Thanks Oliver, for everything, you know," Harry managed to splutter, his cheeks colouring slightly. Oliver raised an eyebrow before following the boys line of sight, fuckkk. He was looking directly at his bare chest.

"That's okay Potter, it's been great to be your captain," Oliver said quickly but before he could speak again Harry closed the gap between them and got up on his tip-toes, kissing Oliver whilst resting the palms of his hands against his well-toned chest. Oliver half sighed and half moaned as Harry kissed him, it was just too good to be true. For him it seemed like it was over way too fast and Harry stepped back looking even more embarrassed than before.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I'm so sorry, I. I, erm." Harry turned to whiz out of the nearest exit but Oliver caught his wrist.

"Don't apologise Potter, that was, amazing."

"Really?" Harry was stunned, he knew Oliver was that way inclined but never in a million years had he ever expected him to go for the much younger scrawny Gryffindor type.

"Really." Oliver replied with a broad smile before he pulled Harry into his strong arms and leant in for another more passionate kiss.

* * *

For the first few months it had been hard to keep their secret but as time went on it got easier. Oliver regularly kept in touch with him during every summer, which was more than his friends did sometimes. He came to every one of Harry's Triwizard tasks, backed him when everyone thought he was mad, helped and hidden him at various times whilst Harry was hunting Horcruxes.

Harry barely waited a second before he closed the gap between Oliver and himself, hugging him tightly. He never wanted to let go. Harry wanted to come home to Oliver, eat with Oliver, live with Oliver.

Wake up with Oliver.

"It's not too late you know, Harry," he whispered into Harry's ear. That made Harry cling to Oliver even longer.

"I'd let everyone down, Ollie," he sniffed, "Ginny, she'd be heartbroken."

"You're already letting yourself down." Oliver held him at arms length, adopting a serious look. "Damnit, Harry. What about your heart? Are you not allowed to be happy?"

Harry glanced up into Oliver's huge brown eyes and he wanted to melt into thin air. Ollie was giving him that look, the one that made Harry feel somewhat guilty about not putting himself first for a change.  
"But. But. But, the wedding?" Harry barely managed to choke his words out over the prickliness in his throat and his desperation not to break down into tears.

"Harry, please, it kills me to see you like this." Oliver pleaded desperately, drawing Harry back into his grasp. "For once, forget about everyone else and do what you want!"

Oliver pressed his lips and Harry's catching his by surprise but gradually he reacted; closing his eyes and sliding his hands into Oliver's dark, curly hair. Without thinking Harry pushed him back onto the bench opposite the one he had previously been sitting on. Both the men deepening their kiss, probing deeper and deeper with their tongues and letting their hands roam a little wildly for a churchyard.

"Alright." Harry breathed leaning his forehead to the Scottish boys.

"Really?" Oliver replied, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Really, I want to come with you."

Harry wasn't lying, he wanted this more than anything in the world. Ollie had been his chosen one for years now, why had he been so stupid as to agree to marry Ginny? Of course, he had to tell her, he couldn't just leave without telling her. Harry wasn't particularly worried about telling Ginny; it was Molly who scared him.


End file.
